Fire and Ice
by YmkeDG
Summary: Bella is heartbroken after waking up from her dream, well nightmare. Find out what she dreamed that night in the tent sleeping in Jacobs arms. A different perspective from the "Fire and Ice" chapter from the Eclipse novel.


**Oneshot**

I always wandered what Bella was dreaming about in "Fire and Ice" chapter in the Eclipse novel. I had several ideas for Bella's dream, but this is the one I liked the most. Well perhaps I'll be writing more dreams. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story nor the characters. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

"_Scoot over, Bella," he said, zipping the sleeping bag open farther._

_I stared at him in outrage. No wonder Edward was reacting this way._

"_N-n-n-n-n.," I tried to protest._

"_Don't be stupid," he said, exasperated. "Don't you like having ten toes?"_

_He scrammed his body into the nonexistent space, forcing the zipper up behind himself. And then, I couldn't object – I didn't want to anymore. He was so warm. His arms constricted around me, holding me snugly against his bare chest. The heat was irresistible, like air after being underwater for too long. He cringed when I pressed my icy fingers eagerly against his skin._

"_Jeez, you're freezing, Bella," he complained._

"_S-s-s-s-sorry," I stuttered._

"_Try to relax," he suggested as another shiver rippled through me violently. I pressed my face against his shoulder. He flinched again when my cold skin touched his, and I smiled with vindictive satisfaction. I kicked my boots off, and pushed my toes against his legs. He jumped slightly, and then he leaned his head down to press his hot check against my numb ear. I noticed that Jacob's skin had a woodsy, musky scent._

My mind wandered as I waited for sleep to find me. This warm little space made me think of the early days with Jacob, and I remembered how it used to be when he was my replacement sun, the warmth that made my empty life livable. It had been a while since I thought of Jake that way, but there he was, warming me again. In my dream that started wonderful but ended into a nightmare, like always.

I was watching the sun rise at the beach. It was so peaceful in the mornings at La Push. A cold breeze touched my face. Before a second breeze twirled around me, I felt two warm arms wrapped around me.

"Jake."

"Hello, beautiful," Jacob said with a smile on his face. "You forgot your jacket."

"I don't need a jacket, I have you," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He still had his woodsy, musky scent. Jake grew his hair long again, 'cause he knew how much I loved it.

We just lay on the beach for an hour, watching the sun set. The sunlight reflected on the water and glistered on my engagement ring. It sparkled, just like… someone from the past. I was with Jacob now, soon to be his wife. I had to forget about the past, about Edward. It has been five years since he left. I forced myself not to think of him.

Then the horror started, the peace and quietness was disturbed by howling wolves, which seemed to come out of the forest. The pack hadn't transformed in years, it wasn't necessary anymore, now the Cullens had left town. Until now.

"Jake, what is happening?" I asked grabbing his arm.  
There was a long pause. "I – I don't know. Whatever it is, it is not a good sign."

"You think it's vampires?" He just looked at me, from reading his face expression I knew it was vampires. Jacob was holding me tight and pressed his hot cheek against the side of my head.

"Everything will be all right," Jacob whispered to calm Bella down.

I heard an angst in his voice and I knew he just said it to calm me down. But I knew he was scared too, he didn't know if we would be alright. I felt his heart pumping through his chest.

"I know it will," I answered.

Jacob looked frightened and shoved me behind him. I looked over his shoulder and saw _him_ standing in the sunlight. Bronze hair, sparkling pale skin, beautiful as always, still seventeen, Edward. The thing that scared me most were his eyes, they were black and the blood in his hands and across his face. I haven't been so scared in my life. Whose blood was it. Set, Sam, or someone else of the pack. I felt a shiver down my back. What was he doing here and most of all, why?

The dream changed. I was all alone in my bedroom, waiting for something to happen.  
"Bella! Bella!" I heard someone yelling my name. I couldn't tell who it was. The door was stuck when I tried to open my door.  
"Bellaaaa!" This time is was a scream of agony. My heart stopped for this second, I recognized that voice. Charlie.  
"Dad! Dad, I'm here! Please don't hurt him!" There was a loud crack downstairs. Someone busted into the house.  
"You're not hurting anyone ever again after today, bloodsucker." Jacob growled.  
There was a pain in my chest. Charlie was wounded or even worse, dead. No, I couldn't think that way. He had to be alive.  
I was slamming the door so hard, I may have broken a wrist. "Jake! Get out of there!"  
"Bella, you…" But Jake had been cut off. There was a big fight going on downstairs.  
"Kill me then. Isn't that what you always wanted. You killed a few of my pack and now Charlie. Are you back just to hurt Bella? That is just pathetic. You lost her and you'll never get her back. Why this sudden change to come back here?" Jacob didn't seem scared at all. He was willing to die for the woman he loves. It was too quite, tears were in my eyes.  
"I'm just here to take back what belongs to me. What always has been en always will." Then there was a long pause. I heard someone quietly coming upstairs. With baby steps I walked away from the door. My heart beated so hard, even I could hear it. The doorknob made a squeaky sound and the door opened. There he stood in the doorway. The man I once loved, turned into hate. Bronze hair, pale skin, beautiful as always, still seventeen, Edward.

Then I woke up…

Confused I opened my watery eyes and saw Jacob's deep, brown , beautiful eyes. It gave me warmth, safety, love, like nothing bad could touch us. I saw Edward, still sitting in the corner of the tent. He looked scared, disappointed, like he saw what I dreamt about. Was everyone right about Edward from the beginning? Was I making the right choice marrying Edward?

* * *

Thanks for reading this oneshot. I always wanted for Bella to end up with Jacob, I really wanted to scare her in her dream, well nightmare. Hoping she might change her mind and live happily every after with Jake. Please, don't forget to review :)


End file.
